n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mokuton - Wood Release
MOKUTON Wood Release ________________________________________________________________ Genin Mokuton: Shibu Shuriken Release: Branch Shuriken DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user has a branch emerge from the ground and swing towards the opponent. Released from the branch is bits and pieces of bark, that spiral off and transform into shuriken. Mokuton: Moku Kawarimi no Jutsu Release: Wood Replacement Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill that is a build up upon Kawarimi no Jutsu, in which the user creates a dummy made of wood as they disappear. When the opponent attacks this kawarimi no jutsu version, will disperse into bits and pieces of wood hitting the opponent. Mokuton: Moku Bunshin Release: Wood Clone DESCRIPTION: A skill that causes a bunshin made of wood to emerge either from the body or the ground. These clones can easily be tracked by the user, and they have a direct link with the user. When this bunshin is struck by taijutsu, half the damage is returned to the opponent. The clone can also transformed into a pill that when swallowed, the user and the caster of the pill can communicate through thoughts. Chunin Mokuton: Soutei Hashira Release: Binding Pillars DESCRIPTION: A skill that causes various branches to emerge up from the ground. These pillars bind the opponent as they wrap around them. Making them incapable of moving so that they cannot escape. Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu Release: Four Pillar Home Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill that is used in order to create a shelter out of wood. This can be used in order to quickly make a shelter for a travelling shinobi, however it can also be used to change the flow of battle. Altering the surroundings to one the user can move around better. Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu Release: Four Pillar Prison Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill creating a large forrest of bamboo around the opponent, encasing them inside a prison of wood. The sides, are very hard to break through and metal weapons even have a hard time cutting through. If using a fire jutsu in order to break free, the user just causes the prison to catch fire and wait it out with unbearable pain. Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu Release: Wood Barrier Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill that creates various bits of wood to emerge from the ground, creating a cave type barrier around the user capable of absorbing large amounts of damage in the process. After the attack is over, the user can simply slip out the back side and continue with the battle. This jutsu can also be used, to make a complete barrier and also trap people inside. Mokuton: Shi-do Torakkingu no Jutsu Seedling Tracking Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user can create a seed made from their own chakra. Able to sense where this seed is at all times, the user can plant this seed upon an opponent in battle and track their movements so the opponent can never get the drop on them. Mokuton: Moku no Yoroi Release: Wood Armor DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user can create an armor made of wood, however this armor is a special type of armor. Weighing less then conventional steel armor, it is actually stronger then steel. Being heavily infused with Wood Chakra, making it very resilient to taijutsu damage. Ninjutsu blades can penetrate this armor. Jonin Mokuton: Moku Keiteki Denka no Jutsu Release: Wooden Rhino Charge DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user creates a large rhino from the ground, being approximately four and a half feet tall and six feet long, with a large horn that is about three inches in diameter and three feet long. The rhino charges towards the opponent, having a bunshin type of intelligence. Normally after charging into something stone or stronger, it dissipates into a pile of broken wood. However, it can easily plow through a forest. Mokuton: Take Yaiba Joushou no Jutsu Release: Bamboo Blade Rising Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user infuses their chakra through the ground, creating pillars of bamboo underneath the ground. As the opponent rushes towards them, the user releases this jutsu. Having multiple hollow bamboo spikes to emerge from the ground in order to impale the opponent from various angles. Spikes can reach a maximum of five feet tall, and there can be a maximum of thirty spikes Mokuton: Kyuutai no Jukai no Jutsu Release: Orb of Genesis Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user creates an orb of wood around themselves, acting as if it is some type of barrier. However, the barrier is actually a farce as when the opponent(s) get close from all sides various small branches emerge outwards in various striking motions to deflect all oncoming attacks from hitting the user while inflicting damage. branches are created all around. Mokuton: Chakra Akyo Ki no Jutsu Release: Chakra Drain Tree DESCRIPTION: A skill which creates a large tree out from the ground, this tree being approximately fifty feet tall and having a diameter of fifteen feet. This special tree, knows in tune with the users chakra. So the user can run up the side of this tree without even using chakra, however any other shinobi that touches this tree in any way will have some of their chakra drained each moment they continue touching it. Kage/Sannin Mokuton: Jukai Koutan Release: Birth of Dense Woodland DESCRIPTION: A skill where the user summons forth a great mass of woodland from the ground. This dense growth of woodland can roam around and constrict an opponent or even crush an opponent under its wake. Mokuton: Mokuryuu Rendan no Jutsu Release: Wooden Dragon Barrage Skill DESCRIPTION: A skill that is a widespread attacking jutsu, where the user brings forth various dragon heads from the ground. These dragon heads are created out of wood, and essentially pin down the opponent onto the ground slamming them in the process. It is rumored this jutsu was used to help subdue Jinchuuriki.